


Take a break, Akaashi

by famxusfirstwxrds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sleepovers, Snow, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famxusfirstwxrds/pseuds/famxusfirstwxrds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto worries about Akaashi and Akaashi spends the night rounds Bokuto's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break, Akaashi

"-Akaashi? You don't look so good," Bokuto hesitated, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Bokuto-san, i already told you, i am fine. Now please continue with your story," Akaashi prompted with a small smile. Bokuto glanced nervously sideways with a questioning look but carried on just as ordered.

"So, then the owl-Barn Owl- swallowed this mouse whole. Imagine that, 1000 mice a year swallowed whole. Isn't that so cool? It was on this documentary on the internet and it showed some really neat owls flying all over the place," Bokuto finished but this time with a noticeable lack of his usual enthusiasm. Despite his attempts of mustering his biggest grin possible, stretching from ear to ear yet Akaashi didn't have the energy to say anything.

Akaashi was getting less and less sleep recently due to his successful sister coming home for a short while. Her visit sparked a previous expectation of Akaashi which had since been relaxed to resurface. His parents decided to talk to him the day after she left and reaffirm their expectations of being the top in all of his classes which meant more studying. 

Akashi obviously complied yet with the usual, tiring volleyball practice sessions and extra studying on top of his usual amount with the addition of continuing to complete all of his homework to an exceptional standard, he was finally near his breaking point. 

His lawyer of a sister visited 3 weeks prior to this discussion between Akaashi and Bokuto and his appearance was starting to deteriorate. His messy hair lacked life, the bags underneath his eyes darkened, his eyes were red and tired and his focus on schoolwork also started slipping. The only thing that he continued to progress in was volleyball which he did for the team and Bokuto's sake. Being in such a high position that he was, he could not let down the whole team with his weakness. 

He had thought that his efforts of covering up his silent suffering had been covered up sufficiently, that was until one very interested and concerned spiker started to notice the change in his setter after two weeks. 

At first, he would dance around the topic and quickly mention if he was feeling okay but as Akaashi started looking worse, he pestered more yet still kept his boundaries. Despite spending most of his school time with Akaashi and sometimes spending time outside with him, Bokuto still didn't know much about him on a personal level even though he desperately wanted to. He really did care for his setter.

His affection didn't go unnoticed by Akaashi who was deeply grateful for being the object of his worry yet felt like a burden. The captain, usually emitting infectious joy and positivity, reeked of concern which unsettled Akaashi deeply. He hated being responsible for any of his moods that affected Bokuto negatively. 

Walking home from school, Bokuto suddenly got an idea and lit up like a christmas tree. 

"Hey Akaashi, do you want to sleep over on saturday? Then I can show you that owl documentary that I was talking-"

"Bokuto, you know that I have to study," Akaashi interrupted. 

"But you can take a break from one night! I had a nightmare two nights ago and called you at 4:55 in the morning which you picked up after two rings and you were completely awake. No trace of sleep in your voice at all. Trust me I know all of your voices. Do you know how bad that is for your body?  
Anyway, one night to relax won't be the end of the world. I can tell that you're tired and now so can the team, in fact Konoha came to see me today wondering- off topic. Just trust me okay, it will be fun and you will feel calm and composed right afterwards and be back on your A-Game! When am I ever wrong?"

"Quite a lot actually Bokito-san," Akaashi answered nonchalantly with the smallest hint at a blush which he would argue was from the chilly wind that enveloped the two boys and not what Bokuto had just said.

"Okay one, that's a lie and two, you didn't say no..." Bokuto pushed on with an innocent and hopeful smile plastered on his lips. 

Akashi was about do decline when he noticed the smallest wave of worry wash over Bokuto as if he were scared. Akaashi really did hate making Bokuto feel things like this. 

With a heavy sigh and glimmer of a smile, he relented and said, "fine, saturday is okay with me. This is your turn now Bokuto-san."

"Oh yeah, well i will see you tomorrow then," he turned and began to walk before looking back at Akaashi one last time. "Akaashi?"

"Yes Bokuto-san?"

"Please don't push yourself too hard." He left and didn't turn back again and it was little things like this that left Akaashi a blushing, fumbling idiot with a clear mind and a warm chest. 

'yeah,' he thought, 'definitely the wind.' 

***************

*Ding Dong*

Bokuto heard the sound and raced to his front door and nearly slipped over. Opening the door he saw Akaashi looking worse than he did in school but smiled upon Bokuto with such a genuineness that it squeezed his heart. 

Akashi stood there in a large jacket, much to big for his smaller frame, the thick scarf Bokuto had got for him on his birthday and a cute red tinted nose. There were small snowflakes sitting in his disheveled hair. Bokuto didn't even know that it was snowing when he realised that he was just staring at his setter and leaving him to stand outside in the cold. 

"Akaashi! Come in, come in. Can i take your jacket?"

"Pardon the intrusion," Akaashi spoke whilst taking off his shoes at the door once inside. "Where should i put my bag?" He spoke as he took off his jacket and handed it to Bokuto.

"You can just put it in my room, i have the whole evening planned out," Bokuto spoke in return. 

"This will be fun, thank you Bokuto-san," the setter said as he made his way to the stairs, not before turning around one to meet Bokuto's golden eyes watching him intently with an unfamiliar expression. "Really." 

**************

The two sat on Bokuto's couch, watching the owl documentary that the two teens were talking about a few days ago and despite his obvious tiredness, Akaashi still watched attentively and looked like he was enjoying himself. It was just after 7:00 pm when the documentary finished and Bokuto filled the new silence with his usual chatter. 

After a while, Akaashi heard his stomach grumble. The silence that fell immediately caused a blush to spring to his face as he made eye contact with Bokuto to which he burst out laughing. Akaashi began to laugh as well and the two were hackling for what seemed like forever until Bokuto mustered the adequate composure to form a coherent sentence.

"I take it your hungry? My parents left me some money before they went away for the weekend to get take-out. Pizza sound good to you?"

"That would be great."

***************

After finishing their pizza, the two were lounging around on Bokuto's sofa and enjoying each others company, speaking every once in a while and not paying attention to whatever was on the tv. After a period of comfortable silence, Bokuto decided to voice what was on his mind all evening.

"Akaashi."

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"If there was something up- I'm not saying that there is- but say something hypothetical, completely hypothetical came up and it was making your friend suffer and you could see it and soon enough everybody began to see it but whenever you try to help or get this friend to open up they deny everything and brush off the situation and despite public appearance, you actually do care a lot and can be really serious but it seems that they don't trust you enough to really feel comfortable enough to talk about it, what would you do? Completely hypothetical though-"

"Bokuto-san-"

"I'm sorry I know it's not my-"

"Bokuto please just-"

"I'm just really worried about-"

"Koutarou, please listen to me okay?"

Dumbfounded by first time his name has been spoken like that by Akaashi, he listened intently. 

"Remember when I told you that my sister was visiting a few weeks ago?"

"Of course, I remember everything that you say to me."

"Well, when she spoke of everything she had done and accomplished, my parents decided that I too should be more like her and that I was lacking the perseverance that made my sister stand out. Expectations were raised and long story short, i'm expected to excel at everything, despite the consequences it may pose. That is why I am tired so nothing is wrong just that maybe this balance is not that healthy on my body but if I don't keep it up, my grades will fall and then I will just be the family disappointment."

Bokuto watched as Akaashi kept his eyes on the floor, purposely not looking at Bokuto for he knew that worry and sadness would just be etched onto his face. 

"It's really not that bad and I know that I have made you worry so I really am sorry but-" He was interrupted by Bokuto hugging him very tightly, squeezing the air out of him. 

"Stop. Every single one of your problems matter okay." He loosened his grip and met Akaashi's eyes. "Don't push yourself too hard. Of course your parents want you to succeed academically, but not to the point when you're basically on the brink of breaking." He flashed Akaashi his most reassuring smile, neither of them breaking eye contact. Then, a single tear rolled down Akaashi's face. He burrowed his face into Bokuto's shoulder to hide his embarrassed blush.

"How embarrassing, I don't want to cry, it's just that it feels nice to talk. Thank you." 

They didn't let go of each other yet began to watch the television after awhile so the compromise was Akaashi almost laying on top of Bokuto, head leaning into his chest. 

***************

The programme that they had been watching for a little while ended at half past nine and as Bokuto went to reach for the remote, he say Akaashi's face. 

He had never seen anybody ever look so at peace with the universe. His long, dark eyelashes fluttered every once in a while. Pale skin seemed to glow as the only source of light coming from the tv seemed to illuminate his skin. His hair was messily sticking out all over the place and his lips were parted slightly. Faint breaths puffed out of his exhausted face and he looked to beautiful. 

Bokuto knew that Akaashi was very good looking, anybody could tell, plus there was a constant stream of girls confessing to him on a weekly basis. However, this was the first time he had ever had this kind of revelation. Bokuto thought that he was stunning, angelic, majestic. How was he only just noticing this now? He thought. 

'Wait, was this the first time?' he thought whilst still intently watching his setter. Still watching, he decided to explore this new feeling. 

He placed his arm around Akaashi's waist and hugged him, 'he smells good and is so warm' he thought, still staring at him. He was aware of the furious blush on his face whilst watching Akaashi yet couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. 

Ten minutes must have passed before he felt Akaashi shift in his hold. Sweet nothings escaped his lips as he turned and snuggled his head into Bokuto's chest, holding onto his arm and t-shirt. 

'Man, he is beautiful.' 

Only then did he feel Akaashi shivering, seeking warmth in Bokuto. He didn't know how else to warm him up without moving to get a blanket. He felt incredibly selfish but did not want to relinquish his grip on the younger boy. 

After some time, Akaashi spoke.

"Bokuto-san."

'Is Akaashi talking about me in his sleep? Does this mean that Akaashi is dreaming about me? Does he think i'm beautiful too-' His frantic thoughts were interrupted by a sigh escaping his setter's lips. 

"Bokuto, i'm cold," Akaashi spoke whilst looking directly into Bokuto's eyes. 

"Should we go to bed?" Bokuto asked hesitantly when realising he still had his arm snaked around Akaashi's waist and was holding him tightly. 

"What's the time?" 

"Um," Bokuto broke eye contact and looked at the clock, "Just after 10." He looked back at Akaashi.

"Sorry, i'm no fun at sleepovers, falling asleep early." 

"No, it's fine. C'mon, let's go to bed. I'm tired anyway." With that, he released Akaashi from his warm embrace and made to get up before Akaashi gave him a quick hug before letting go and standing up.

"Thank you for everything."

Bokuto was as red as a tomato and stuttered out, "Dude, stop apologising. It's really nothing! I'm just helping out a friend." 

As Akaashi walked away, he noticed how out of place that word felt on his tongue. 'Friend', that was not the right term. They had something more than that, or so Bokuto thought. Has he always been this much of an over thinker? He thought as he trailed after Akaashi.

***************

"God, I hate winters," Akaashi muttered getting into the futon Bokuto had set up for him on the floor and wrapping up in the multiple blankets available. 

"Boy, I love winters. Do you know the amount of owls that thrive in the harsh temperatures? It's so cool. My favourite thing about winter is warming yourself up when it's cold, it almost makes the cold worth it, don't you think so Akaashi?"

"Sure Bokuto. I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." And with that, the two of them went to bed although neither could sleep.

Bokuto's mind was racing with different ideas and trying to come to newfound conclusions whilst Akaashi lay there, silently cursing himself for not being able to warm up. The sleep deprivation over the last few weeks must have made his body incredibly weak and inept to repair falling body temperatures. 

After some time, it became too much for him and he mustered the strength to ask Bokuto a very embarrassing question. 

"Bokuto-san, are you awake?" he whispered.

"...Yeah, Whats up?" Bokuto whispered back.

"Can I sleep with you?" Akaashi asked so faintly that he wasn't sure whether Bokuto had heard it and felt relieved upon realising how ridiculous and inappropriate it is to suggest something like that in another person's home. 

"Sure, lemme just move other a bit. This is only a single bed so we will be quite squashed you know." 

*******************

Regretting his decision incredibly, Akaashi crawled into Bokuto's bed. No matter what position he could have lay in, he would touch the other male yet he still tried to give Bokuto his space despite his need for warmth.

"Akaashi, you shaking." 

"Well I am cold."

"Akaashi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to cuddle you like I was doing earlier?" 

Immediately Bokuto regretted what he had just said. He knew that he had just overstepped his boundaries with Akaashi but he wanted to be closer to him. He wasn't cold, in fact he was nearly sweating due to being so close to Akaashi. He just wanted to hug him again because he had never felt anything feel so right in his arms and he yearned for that sensation again. "Sorry I was just suggesting it because you're cold so I didn't mean to-"

"Please hug me I feel like i'm going to die." Akaashi managed to make out before he and Bokuto began to giggle. Akaashi moved onto his side and shifted backwards into Bokuto's larger, warm body. Bokuto draped an arm over him and curled into him, pressing his chin on top of Akaashi's head. 

The two both knew that they were spooning but couldn't voice it due to the embarrassment that it would bring to both of them. Akaashi fell asleep first in Bokuto's arms. Soon after, Bokuto fell asleep listening to his shallow breathing. 

That night Akaashi slept peacefully and had had the best sleep that he could remember. 

*******************

Bokuto woke first the next day with Akaashi facing him with his head in the crook of Bokuto's neck, blowing hot air. Their legs were tangled and the two were clinging onto each other. Bokuto moved back a little to see Akaashi and was once again gobsmacked by the sheer beauty of Akaashi. 

How does some one look like this whilst they are sleeping? He thought as he just stared and stared and stared. 

It wasn't until light broke through his curtains and shone directly onto the two of them did Akaashi finally start to stir. His eyes fluttered open, blinking away any last remnants of sleep and was startled to see Bokuto watching him intently. 

"Hi," Bokuto started.

"Good morning," Akaashi started, "how long did i sleep for?" he asked, still not breaking away from the golden eyed gaze. 

"I'd say around 10 hours. You look better." Bokuto said without thinking. "Wait, I didn't mean that you looked bad before. Actually you never look bad but you look well rested, yeah that's the word that I was looking for, rested. You always look great and healthy though, despite the bags you have had for a couple weeks-"

"I feel much better now, thank you. Please calm down whilst I go brush my teeth. Do pardon me." Akaashi said before hastily making his way to the bathroom. He locked himself in the toilet and cursed his reflection. Despite the obvious improvement in his appearance, he was flushed like he had never been before. 

Recently, every little thing that Bokuto was doing or saying to Akaashi made him blush and feel embarrassed. His heart leapt when he saw Bokuto in the corridors at school, or when making his way down to the gym. He knew that months prior he had developed a crush on the spiker, yet denied anything more due to its improbability. Waking up in the arms of somebody who you have silently been pining for was the worst thing that could have happened and only made his situation worse. 

He was brushing his teeth when there was a loud banging on the bathroom door, one could only assume was coming from Bokuto. 

"Akaashi! Oh my god you won't believe it. Come look!" Bokuto spoke with his characteristic enthusiasm. He quickly finished what he was doing in the bathroom and made his way to see what Bokuto was talking about.

*******************

"It's...snow," Akaashi spoke, "there is a lot of snow." He said as he and his spiker looked out of Bokuto's window. 

"Hey, how deep do you think it is? If i jumped out the window would I-"

"Don't even suggest that. But it does look pretty deep." Akaashi said with a contemplative look on his face.

"Wait Akaashi, the road is completely snowed over. I don't think they would run buses today." Bokuto said whilst looking apologetically over to his setter. "I'm sorry, this is my fault that you're trapped here even though you have homework to do today-" he stopped when Akaashi put a finger to his lips to silence him. 

"How many times have I had to interrupt you lately, it's fine okay. This can't last that long and if it does, school will be cancelled too which means that the due date for homework will also be delayed. I will be fine okay? Please stop worrying yourself over nothing."

Bokuto couldn't really concentrate on what he had just said because Akaashi was touching his mouth with his soft finger and he was close. Akaashi was very close. The close proximity caused Akaashi to be looking up ever so slightly to make eye contact and god, did he look attractive. All his control vanished as impulse led him to envelope the younger teen in an amorous embrace. He wasn't even sure of what he was doing but he knew that he just had to touch him some more. 

His hands were resting on the back of Akaashi's neck and the small of his back. After a short while of reflective silence, Akaashi spoke.

"Um...Bokuto, are you alright?" He asked hesitantly as he felt the larger man tense whilst he spoke. He knew he had to be gentle or Bokuto might get upset and become completely unresponsive. 

Silence.

"Koutarou?" He spoke again.

"Akaashi, do you ever get overwhelmed? Like, you see something and you just loose all of your senses and can't control your actions to save your life." Bokuto paused, not expecting an answer but using this time to compose himself as he hugged Akaashi tighter. 

"Recently every time that I look at you, I just loose control and it's really annoying like when you look at me with your big eyes in the way that says 'oh no, here come one of Bokuto's moods' or when you do little things that you think I don't notice like the other day when you made me snacks because I said how delicious they were when you had them during practise. You just confuse me so much and i'm not sure what I'm doing anymore." Bokuto puffed out in a rush. 

His grip around the setter did not loosen and Akaashi stared into the opposite wall, eyes wide. He ached to just kiss him passionately, with every confusing emotion he had been feeling for the spiker as of late. He wanted to leave him breathless and astounded so effortlessly. He wanted to see the owl flush the deepest shade of red and struggle to find the suitable string of words as a response. He wanted all of these things so badly yet one spiker confused about his feelings managed to evoke all of these reactions from the poor boy in his arms without even being aware that he was doing it. 

He knew that he couldn't do that though so instead began to push himself away from the older boy. This attempt was immediately shut down by the larger of the two.

"Wait Akaashi, can I just... hold you for a little while longer. I'm...cold." Bokuto ushered out hastily in a panicked tone but relented his tight grip incase the smaller man did wish to get away from him. Then he began to feel shaking coming out from underneath him and then began to hear laughter.

'He's laughing at me, oh no,' Bokuto thought as he quickly released Akaashi from his arms. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out or anything, honest!" Bokuto almost shouted with his hands raised in the air in an attempt to keep them as far away from him as possible. 

Akaashi looked up into Bokuto's eyes and was once gain floored by the sheer amount of colours that two orbs managed to hold, but spoke,

"you're cold? That's your excuse?" to which he began to giggle some more. This time though Bokuto joined in. Even though Akaashi did not laugh free and often, the sounds that escaped his soft mouth were infectious and he soon found himself crying with laughter. 

"That's not fair!" He stuttered out between his laughter after some time, "I need help and I can't call Kuroo because the phones are down, I checked." He said, exasperated. 

"Wait, you were going to tell this to Kuroo?" Akaashi asked, halting his laughter.

"Obviously, I always speak to him about serious issues that I can't say to anyone else." Bokuto replied, not understanding how this was any different to any of his other topics of discussion.

"...Has there been other situations like this? You know... discussing your feelings about me?" Akaashi asked hesitantly, unsure whether he was overstepping a boundary with Bokuto.

"Yeah, quite a lot actually. Although he doesn't seem as confused about it as me which is quite frustrating. He's always saying 'bro, you will understand one day' but then calls me stupid for not finding things out yet, like how am I supposed to know if you won't tell me? Quite frustrating to be honest. Wait what were we talking about?" 

'God, i'm in love with an idiot' Akaashi thought. 'Wait'

'Oh no' Akaashi began to feel all trace of colour drain from his face.

'love?'

*****************

The rest of the day felt awkward to Bokuto though Akaashi denied any problems though he could definitely feel the change in mood coming from his setter. The two watched tv, worked on Bokuto's homework and even did some studying for what Akaashi was missing whilst being at Bokuto's house. It wasn't until nearly 6 o'clock when the phone line was up again. Bokuto immediately let Akaashi know who then went to talk to his parents.

Whilst Bokuto waited, he stared longingly at the fresh, untouched, white layers of snow and wanted so bad to go outside in it. Would Akaashi go outside with him if he asked? He asked himself and decided he would at least try when he got back.

He was concentrating so hard on how to make an owl out of snow that he didn't hear Akaashi enter the room. "Bokuto-san?" 

"Oh Akaashi!" Bokuto smiled at him, "how did it go?"

"Well, the news says that this snow fall is so bad that they have had to shut down all transport services and citizens have been advised to stay where they are for the time being. That's what my mother told me."

"Okay then," Bokuto replied, unsure as to why Akaashi was telling him this when he was already at home. 

"Wow, you can be dense sometimes. Bokuto, I have to stay until the snow stops falling and it's safe to travel again, only if that is alright with you" Akaashi said in a defeated tone. This was just what he needed, to be trapped in his newly-established love interest's home. There was truly a higher being somewhere out there working against him. 

"What? Of course it's alright, silly. I've never had a double sleepover before. Plus it's always alright if it's you," Bokuto hastily replied with a heartwarming smile and the warmest intentions. His reply caused an almost lightening speed reaction in his face as Akaashi felt his cheeks gain colour for what felt like the tenth time this weekend. "Oh yeah, Akaashi do you want to go outside with me? I can lend you some boots so that your feet don't get wet? I want to try and make a huge owl out of the snow and i was thinking that we could half the time if you helped..." Bokuto trailed off, seeing Akaashi standing in his living room with a flushed face, looking so innocent and adorable was very new and if he found himself looking too long at the setter, he too found himself feeling shy and backing away.

"I would love to Bokuto-san."

*****************

"And done! Look at it Akaashi, it's an owl!"

"...I know, I helped you make it."

"Can you take a picture of it next to me, Kuroo is gonna be so jealous, stupid cat." 

"Okay, smile."

*Click*

"All done."

"Okay, now Akaashi you stand next to the owl, i'm gonna take your picture."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, it's like our baby so he has to have a photo with both of his parents," Bokuto stated like it was the clearest thing in the world. Akaashi complied and gained some of that familiar colour in his cheek and smiled. The picture turned out more amazing than anything Bokuto could have hoped for. 'Was this guy for real' he thought to himself as he stared at the photogenic setter he looked like he belonged in the pages of a magazine. He was honestly the most breathtaking thing that Bokuto had ever lay his eyes on and just want to carry on taking pictures of him, so he did. 

As it got darker, he became less subtle and had to start using the flash which Akaashi protested and requested that he stopped. When Bokuto didn't, Akaashi initiated his first physical sign of protest. 

"Akaashi, I can't. I'm making memories and I need to capture them! Wait-" Suddenly a large snowball hit him in the side of the head.

"What was that for Akaashi?" Bokuto said whilst making a snowball of his own. 

"Like I can't see you over there making a snowball of your own! Don't take pictures of me." Akaashi said as he threw another snowball yet this time, Bokuto was prepared. The darkening sky and his killer ace reflects kicked in and he managed to dodge this slightly off attack and threw one at Akaashi but he missed as well for Akaashi was actually quite quick.

The two went about like this for some time and it became some sort of unspoken rule that whoever hit the other first would win. It was very competitive and both boys were taking it 100% seriously. They had forts on opposite of Bokuto's garden and copious amounts of snowballs.

"Just surrender Akaashi! I will not harm you if you raise your white flag now. However, if you don't the consequences will be severe, they don't just hand out the title of one of the top five spikers in the country for nothing you know!" 

"I believe that it is you who should surrender. Just because I know you does not mean that I will show you any mercy."

"Okay Akaashi, that was quite creepy- Woah man! While I was talking? That's rude- Again?" However, all of this talk was an attempt to stall Akaashi as he had a plan and was slowly manoeuvring through the snow, undetected if he crawled. He could tell that Akaashi had no idea so he had to just bide his time and find the right moment to strike. When he decided that the time was right, he began to creep through the snow, making his way to Akaashi's fort. 

After some time of dragging himself through the snow, his excitement and adrenalin made him overlook how cold he was. He was just having so much fun. He began to see the tip of Akaashi's fort and reached around his sides to make a couple snow balls, 'Now I have him' he thought triumphantly as he began to rise. This, he found out too late, was all a futile attempt for Akaashi had outsmarted him and he immediately saw a wicked grin stretch across his setter's face as he heard,

"Any last words, Koutarou?" 

"uh..." Bokuto said as his mind couldn't help fixating on how attractive his name sounded coming from him before being hit in the face with three snowballs repetitively. He didn't mind though, in fact, what Akaashi had just said with a smug grin was the hottest things Bokuto had ever seen and right now he just wanted to kiss him hard. Though he did start to feel cold and feigned a righteous death on the field of battle and fall onto his back saying, "you have beaten me this time Keiji, never again." as he trailed off pretending to be dead. He like the way his name felt on his tongue and he just wanted to say it over and over again. 

No sound came from Akaashi as just stared, watched Bokuto from above. Never had he been so thankful for the cover of darkness before. His own name had never been said like that. He's knows that he is making this more than it needs to be but hearing Bokuto's breathless voice say it like sound sounded both kind and erotic and turned him on a little. Now he was expected to face him. 

Keep your mind clear, Akaashi. 

"Bokuto-san, I believe that I won. Will you get up now? Let's go inside."

Bokuto understood that him saying Akaashi's name had had an effect on the younger boy and he felt amazed that he could make Akaashi loose his composure. He didn't even have to look at the other teen to know that despite knowing what to say, he was at a loss. Bokuto decided to try and see what else could push Akaashi's buttons, feeling a little devious. He decided to ignore Akaashi.

"Bokuto-san, let's go now, it's dark." Akaashi pushed on.

Still no reply for Bokuto. 

Akaashi then chose to walk towards the captain and peered over as he stood looking down at his face which he could tell was looking back at him, despite the darkness. "Bokuto, why are you ignoring- Wait!" Bokuto pulled him down and trapped him underneath him. He pinned his arms down in the snow above his head and looked him in the eye.

"Hello Keiji," Bokuto taunted with a sly grin on his face as he longed out the words, adding a lot of emphasis on 'Keiji'. He felt Akaashi shiver, unclear whether from the cold or from the use of his name said so erotically, this time purposely. Akaashi gulped underneath him in his firm grip.

"Bokuto, please let me-"

"Koutarou senpai."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Koutarou senpai and I will let you go." 

Of course Bokuto had to include senpai. This ridiculousness managed to snap Akaashi out of whatever trance he was in before and managed to think things over in record time. If he were to use his legs to further separate Bokuto's than in his moment of short disarray get the upper hand and sit on top of Bokuto, he would not only be the in the dominant position, he would make him flustered. Right now, that was what Bokuto deserved. 

Obviously his plan worked and Bokuto was laying on the ground underneath Akaashi with his hips grounded by Akaashi's ass. Akaashi looked at the shocked, blushing, overwhelmed mess of a captain underneath him and finally let, satisfied.

"Please forgive me, Koutarou senpai."

God Akaashi is hot, Bokuto thought as he followed him out of the garden into his home, not looking at his soaked through trousers

****************

"Bokuto-san, I do not have a change of clothes and because somebody threw me onto the floor outside, mine are now all wet. May I please borrow some of yours?" Akaashi asked, standing in only a t-shirt and his trousers, hair messy and nose pink from the cold.

"Yeah sure, Shall I leave some in the bathroom so you can wash?" Bokuto asked, trying not to stare at him too hard. He looked perfect.

"That would be lovely Bokuto. Thank you." Akaashi returned with a warm smile before shivering a little. 

****************

Bokuto had changed into his pyjamas and was cooking dinner for the two of them. Bokuto was an excellent cook. He stood at the stove, making homemade soup filled with many vegetables and herbs. This was one of his parents favourites and he hoped Akaashi would like it too and maybe fall in love with his skills and beg for him to cook him something all of the time. He stopped to turn around and greet Akaashi when he heard footsteps padding towards the kitchen and see how he looked in his favourite t-shirt. 

"I think they are a little big, but they fit so thank you," Akaashi said as stood in the frame of the door awkwardly, watching Bokuto watch him. He wore one of Bokuto's tracksuit bottoms, a pair of Bokuto's fluffy socks, his own underwear (which he thankfully always packed extra of just in case) and Bokuto's light blue 'So I hear you say owl puns are bad? Says hoo?' top that Bokuto had received from Kuroo last year as a present and practically lived in it. However, seeing Akaashi being unable to fill it all out and wearing whilst standing in his own kitchen fulfilled a strange domestic desire that Bokuto never knew he had. 

"You look great," Bokuto blurted out before thinking and quickly rushed back to preparing the soup for the two teens. 'Just had to mess it up, didn't you Bokuto?' He scrutinised himself mentally seeing Akaashi fidget behind him, also confused and flushed. 

They both ate their soup in uncomfortable silence, not sure what to say to the other but Akaashi seemed calm, as always. 

"This soup is amazing Bokuto-san. How did you learn to cook?" Akaashi finally asked to fill the deafening quiet.

"My mother and father used to work a lot when I was younger so my grandmother used to look after me..."

After that, they had no problem talking yet the air still felt awkward and tense between the two. They stayed up later that night but again found themselves tired due to the energy exertion from the play in the snow so decided to go to bed around 12:30 am. They got ready for bed and Akaashi lay in his futon once more, remembering embarrassingly asking to share the bed with Bokuto last night.

"Goodnight Akaashi."

"Goodnight Bokuto-san."

....

"Akaashi?"

"...Yes?"

"I'm cold... Could you sleep in my bed tonight?" Bokuto whispered to Akaashi with hesitation in his voice. "It's okay if you don't want to, don't feel like you owe me anything, its just because you pulled me into the snow and everything-"

"You pulled me into the snow first actually so it's your fault actually.

And okay."

*************

The next day, Bokuto woke first with Akaashi asleep in his arms again and he stared at his face with longing and admiration. He wanted to wake up with the boy in his arms for the rest of his life and make soup for him all the time and see him wear his clothes. He just wanted to have all of these blessed things and more. So much more. 

He wanted to kiss him and unravel him, thread by thread and leave him a writhing mess. He wanted to bring Akaashi all of the pleasure and happiness in the world and just be with him. All of him forever and ever. He was in love with him. 

Oh

Of course he was in love with him! It all makes sense now. This was what Kuroo was trying to say. This answers everything, all of the feelings he had towards his setter, inappropriate and innocent, and his insatiable desire to always be with him and impress him and make him happy. He had been in love with him this whole time of knowing him. He had to tell him.

'Over breakfast?' he thought. 'No, it can't wait. I have to tell him now.'

"Akaashi, psst...Akaashi." Akaashi began to wiggle in his hold and open his eyes, again looking straight into Bokuto's eyes. He fluttered his eyes, adjusting to the light coming in from the crack in the curtains. Bokuto looked so amazing first thing in the morning, how was that possible. His hair was a mess yet he emitted his own source of light and Akaashi was momentarily breathless. 

'Wait, why did he wake me?'

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san, was I laying on your arm? Did I make it fall asleep-" This time it was Akaashi interrupted by Bokuto's finger on his lips and his eyes widened.

"Akaashi, I am in love with you."

Akaashi was taken aback by this sudden confession and he was ecstatic. His object of affection was in love with him? This was like a dream come true, unless it was a dream he began to wonder. 

He pinched his arm and flinched, definitely real.

"Bokuto, are you sure?"

"What? Of course i'm sure! I have been for so long. I only just realised and had to tell you because it's you! It's always been you, Obviously. But I was just watching you sleep and it made me hurt that I didn't get to see that everyday or hear your laugh or make you smile and then I realised that you are so amazing." He then began to lose confidence and trail out his last words in a quieter voice "Your beautiful and encouraging and perfect and I really do love you. I always have, I guess." 

This whole time he had not broken from the gaze of the younger man in his arms but not he had to look away. 'What if Akaashi hates me? What if I read the situation wrong? Will he ever toss for me-" 

A soft hand gently cupped the side of his head as he brought Bokuto's face towards his, making eye contact again. His eyes lidded, full of hope, happiness and admiration, just staring straight into Bokuto's. He slowly closed his eyes and edged forward to meet Bokuto's mouth in a gentle kiss. Their lips brushed and Akaashi felt so soft and nervous. After a few short pecks, Bokuto decided to kiss back. He was happy and over excited and he could see stars as he felt Akaashi lick his lip, asking for entrance. He complied and felt a tongue inside of his mouth which he met with his own. He soon took control and kissed more passionately, pinning Akaashi to the bed. He could taste Akaashi, smell Akaashi and it was all so overwhelming and perfect. Their breathing got heavier as they needed to break apart for air. 

Akaashi was holding onto Bokuto's top as he hovered above him, neither of the two breaking contact and Akaashi had never felt happier. He brought Bokuto down to meet him again and proceed with an intense make-out session. 

As Bokuto was leaving him breathless, he thought how this would have nearly never happened if he had declined Bokuto's offer to stay over.

***************

To: Kuroo:  
-GUESSS WHATTT BRROOOO


End file.
